Abschied
by AyanoKyoko
Summary: Das neue Schuljahr fängt an und hat einige Überraschungen parat. Ayano birgt ein Geheimnis und als die anderen es raus finden, ändert sich alles. Kyoko ist aufgelöst und hat ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle als sie erfährt, dass Ayano nur noch vier Monate hat. Sie will ihr helfen, aber letztendlich braucht sie mehr Hilfe von Ayano. Und das ist nicht Ayanos einziges Geheimnis
1. Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Das neue Schuljahr war angebrochen und Kyoko Toshino und Yui Funami waren mit Akari Akaza, die immer noch so unscheinbar war wie vor den Ferien, auf den Weg zur Schule. „Ich freu mich darauf, endlich wieder alle zu sehen. Dieses Schuljahr wird das Beste, das garantiere ich euch!" Kyoko war sichtlich begeistert und voller Vorfreude. „Das sagtest du auch schon letztes Jahr", sagte Yui genervt. ‚Wann wird sie das endlich einsehen? Es wird schrecklich, das weiß ich jetzt schon´, dachte Yui enttäuscht. Sie hatte langsam genug von der energiegeladenen Kyoko und war froh, dass sie in den Ferien ein bisschen Zeit für sich hatte. „Was hast du denn dieses Schuljahr vor, Kyoko-chan?", fragte Akari neugierig und Kyoko fing an zu überlegen. ‚Was hab ich eigentlich vor?', fragte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. „Also, ich werde Chizuru dazu bringen mich zu mögen, ich werde ganz viele Pyjama-Partys machen, wieder Ayanos Pudding essen", zählte Kyoko auf. „Apropos Ayano, sie ist doch jetzt Schülerratspräsidentin, nicht wahr?" Ayano Sugiura war im letzten Jahr die Vizepräsidentin, aber da die frühere Präsidentin Rise Matsumoto jetzt auf der High School ist, wurde ihr nun das Amt übertragen. Sie hatte dadurch viel mehr Pflichten und aufgrund der Ereignisse in den Ferien würde sie das Amt nicht lange ausüben können.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst, Ayano-chan?" Chitose Ikeda, die beste Freundin von Ayano, war sichtlich besorgt. „Ja, ich schaff das", sagte Ayano in Gedanken versunken. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. ‚Warum musste das passieren? Wieso passiert sowas immer mir?', fragte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Sie war in den Sommerferien zusammengebrochen, als Chitose bei ihr übernachtet hatte. Der Arzt stellte bei ihr eine Krankheit fest und meinte sie hätte noch höchstens vier Monate. Es bestand nur eine geringe Chance für sie. Ayano war deshalb in schlechter Verfassung und verlor öfters ihr Bewusstsein. „Ayano-chan!", schrie auf einmal Chitose als Ayano mit einem schmerverzerrten Gesicht stehen blieb und sich an einem Laternenpfahl festhielt. Das lilahaarige Mädchen spürte ein Stechen in der Brust. ‚Nicht schon wieder, alles fängt sich an zu drehen. Ich will nicht sterben!' Chitose hatte Angst um ihre Freundin. „Soll ich den Notarzt rufen?", fragte das weißhaarige Mädchen das Handy bereits in der Hand. „Nein, es geht schon!", sagte Ayano und versuchte stark zu sein. „Ayano-chan, in dieser Verfassung kannst du nicht zur Schule gehen geschweige das Amt der Schülerratspräsidentin ausüben." Ayano versuchte als Beweis, dass es ihr gut geht, weiter zu laufen und schaffte es auch. „Ich sagte doch, mir geht es gut!", schrie sie schon fast. „Ich mach mir halt nur Sorgen", entschuldigte sich Chitose bei der aufgebrachten Präsidentin. Sie nickte, sie war froh Chitose zu haben.

In der ersten Stunde hatten die neuen Drittklässler Englisch aber niemand schien sich für den Unterricht zu interessieren. Kyoko, energiegeladenen wie immer, ärgerte die direkt vor ihr sitzende Ayano. „Hey, Ayano-chan? Ayano-chan? Hey?" „Was ist?", fragte Ayano genervt und drehte sich um. „Ich wollte nur wissen ob du wach bist", entschuldigte sich das blonde Energiebündel. ‚Wenn sie nur wüsste, aber es ist gut, dass sie es nicht weiß', dachte sich Ayano. ‚Dass sie beide Dinge nicht weiß.' Sie fing wieder an wie wild an Kyoko zu denken, sie ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. ‚Sollte ich ihr noch sagen, dass ich sie liebe bevor ich sterbe? Oder ich geh einfach ohne irgendjemand anderen davon zu erzählen.'

„Kyoko-chan, ich hab eine Bitte an dich." Chitose fing Kyoko an der Tür ab. „Hä? Was ist denn?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Es geht um Ayano. Könntest du sie bitte im Auge behalten. Ich hab Angst um sie. Warum erklär ich dir später", erklärte Chitose und verschwand aus dem Raum den Gang hinunter. Jetzt war Kyoko noch verwirrter. ‚Ich wusste irgendwas stimmt mit Ayano nicht, fragt sich nur was. Ich krieg´s schon raus.' Kyoko war entschlossen und wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war sie nicht mehr davon loszukriegen. Sie stand also da und wartete auf die Schülerratspräsidentin. Sie fing an sie zu verfolgen und Ayano fing an sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Toshino Kyoko! Was machst du hier überhaupt?", schrie sie das blonde Mädchen an. „Chitose hat mich geschickt, ich solle dich im Auge behalten", erklärte Kyoko etwas eingeschüchtert. ‚Chitose! Was hast du ihr erzählt?', fragte sich Ayano und hatte Kyoko bereits vergessen. „Also, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Kyoko neugierig, sie wollte es unbedingt wissen. „Kümmere dich um deinen Kram!" Sie wollte weitergehen, aber dann spürte sie wieder ein Stechen in der Brust und ließ einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei raus. „Ayano-chan? Alles ok?", fragte Kyoko besorgt. In Ayanos Augen drehte sich alles und ihr wurde sehr schwindlig. ‚Nein, nicht jetzt vor Kyoko. Ich will nicht, dass sie es weiß.' Kyoko überkam ein Schock als das lilahaarige Mädchen plötzlich vor ihr komplett zusammenbrach. „Ayano-chan?" Sie kniete sich vor die am Boden liegende Ayano hin und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. „Ayano-chan? Hörst du mich?" Sie versuchte die ohnmächtige Präsidentin wachzurütteln, aber sie erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. ‚Oh Gott, sie ist ohnmächtig. Was soll ich tun?' Kyoko war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, sie war total in Panik. ‚Was ist nur los? Wieso fang ich an zu weinen?' Ihr lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter, sie war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Zu ihrem Glück kam Yui vorbei. „Kyoko, beeil dich der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Was machst du hier überhaupt und wieso…" Sie stockte plötzlich als sie Kyoko mit Tränen in den Augen und die ohnmächtige Ayano in ihren Armen sah. „Was ist los?", fragte sie jetzt auch in Panik. „Ayano ist zusammengebrochen", antwortete Kyoko und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Bleib hier, ich ruf einen Krankenwagen." Kyoko nickte nur und wandte sich wieder der reglosen Ayano zu. ‚Hatte Chitose das gemeint? Aber wieso ist sie so plötzlich zusammengebrochen?' Sie strich ihr über den Kopf. ‚Ihre Haare sind so weich. Wach doch auf, Ayano-chan!' Sie fing an sie wie wild zu schütteln, aber Ayanos leere Augen zeigten, dass sie damit nichts bewirkte. ‚Was wenn sie stirbt? Sie schreit dann nie wieder meinen Namen, ich kann nie wieder ihren Pudding essen und ich seh sie nie wieder rotanlaufen. Nein, daran darf ich nicht mal denken!'

„Was? Höchstens noch vier Monate? Ayano-chan, wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt?" Kyoko war in totaler Sorge, so hatten sie die anderen noch nie erlebt. Sie, Yui und Chitose waren bei Ayano daheim und standen um ihr Bett. Die inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein und völlig aufgelöste Ayano wurde leicht rot. „Macht euch wirklich so sehr Sorgen um mich?", fragte sie dann mit einer immer noch anhaltenden Schwäche in der Stimme. „Natürlich, Ayano-chan", sagte Chitose lächelnd und bemerkte Ayanos leere Tasse. „Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan, bringt ihr Ayano noch einen Tee?" Yui nahm die Tasse vom Nachttisch und ging mit Kyoko in die Küche. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ayano leicht verwirrt. „Du wurdest ohnmächtig, Kyoko wusste nicht was zu tun war und fing an um dich zu weinen. Dann kam Yui und hat einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Ich bin natürlich auch mitgekommen. Du hättest Kyoko sehen müssen, sie war vollkommen aufgelöst." Ayano wurde rot, sie fand es irgendwie rührend. ‚Toshino Kyoko hat echt geweint um mich?' Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Chitose fort. „Dann im Krankenhaus haben die beiden von deiner Krankheit erfahren und Kyoko hat noch mehr geweint. Sie hörte erst auf, als du wieder wach warst." Ayano errötete noch stärker, wieso hatte Kyoko so sehr um sie geweint?

„Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko reagierte erst jetzt auf Yuis Rufe. „Hä?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Gib mir mal die Tasse!" Kyoko nahm die Tasse und gab sie ihr. Sie muss ständig an Ayano denken. ‚Wieso musste ich weinen? Wieso konnte ich es stoppen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich und Ayano uns besonders nahe stehen oder so. Aber wieso muss ich dann weinen?' „Kyoko-chan? Du bist grad nicht wirklich du selbst", bemerkte Yui und Kyoko nickte nur. „Es ist wegen Ayano, richtig?" Kyoko fiel Yui weinend in die Arme. „Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt!", sagte sie schlurzend. „Ruhig, alles wird gut!" Kyoko fing noch heftiger an zu weinen, sie konnte nicht aufhören. ‚Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken. ‚Ich frage mich was mit Kyoko los ist. Liegt ihr Ayano wirklich so am Herzen?', fragte sich Yui Kyoko tröstend. „Hörst du? Sie weint schon wieder", erklärte Chitose lauschend. Ayano hörte es laut und deutlich. ‚So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt.' Ayano gab sich die Schuld.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen Yui und Kyoko wieder zu Ayano und Chitose und brachten den Tee. Kyokos Augen waren rot, man sah, dass sie geweint hatte. „Hier ist dein Tee!", sagte Yui, als sie Ayano die Tasse gab. „Danke", sagte Ayano leise, sie war noch immer schwach. „Wirst du jetzt von deinem Amt zurück treten?", fragte Yui dann. „Ich schaff das schon!" Ayano versuchte stark zu bleiben. ‚Sie ist so unglaublich stark, psychisch stark. Wieso muss sie gehen?' Kyoko war schon wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken und fing dann wieder an zu weinen. ‚Toshino Kyoko? Was ist los mit ihr?', fragte sich Ayano. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", schrie Kyoko und fiel ihr weinend um den Hals. Chitose nahm ihre Brille ab und ihre Nase fing an zu bluten. „So gut!", schwärmte sie. Ayano wurde rot, sie war Kyoko selten so nah gewesen. ‚Sie riecht gut. Ob sie Parfum benutzt?', fragte sich das lilahaarige Mädchen. Yui zerrte Kyoko von Ayano weg und versuchte sie von ihr fernzuhalten. „Komm, Kyoko-chan, wir sollten gehen!", sagte Yui nun und zerrte Kyoko zur Tür. „Nein! Ich will zu Ayano!", schrie sie Yui an und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. ‚Was macht sie eigentlich? Warum will sie bei mir blieben?', fragte sich Ayano, dann hörte sie jemanden die Tür schließen. ‚Ich wollte sie auch noch länger bei mir haben. Es war irgendwie schön, dass sie sich um mich so sehr sorgt.'


	2. Das zweite Geheimnis

„Wo ist jetzt Kyoko-chan? Sie hat doch dieses Treffen organisiert", fragte Sakurako die ganze Zeit im Raum des Vergnügungsclubs rumlaufend. Sie konnte einfach nicht stillsitzen, sie konnte es nicht. Alle aus dem Club und auch aus dem Schülerrat sind auf Wunsch Kyokos hier zusammengekommen, nur Kyoko selbst fehlte. Die Lage war sehr angespannt, es kam selten vor, dass man ein sogenanntes Krisentreffen einberuft. „So, alle sind da, oder?" Kyoko erschien in der Tür und blickte durch die Runde. „Ja, wir haben auf dich gewartet!", sagte Chinatsu leicht genervt. „Wir hoffen, du hast einen guten Grund", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Also, es geht um Ayano-chan", fing Kyoko an und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Geht es um ihr Amt als Präsidentin?", fragte Chinatsu verwirrt. „Auch, irgendwie. Es ist wegen…" Kyoko wusste nicht wie sie es den anderen sagen sollte. Ihr fehlten die Worte und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Sie ist schwerkrank und hat noch höchstens vier Monate", sagte dann Yui um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Schock, schwerer Schock lag in den Gesichtern der anderen. Kyoko musste sich zusammenreißen. „Und wir wollen diese Zeit, die sie noch hat, zur schönsten Zeit machen, die sie je hatte", sagte Chitose begeistert und hatte schon klare Vorstellungen. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und bekam wieder Nasenbluten. Akari gab ihr eine Box mit Taschentüchern. „Danke." „Also gibt es Vorschläge?", fragte Kyoko etwas angeschlagen. „Ich würd sagen, wir sind einfach nett zu ihr, unternehmen viel mit ihr und alles", schlug Chinatsu vor und jeder schien einverstanden. ‚Ayano, ich verspreche dir: Du wirst noch eine schöne Zeit haben!', dachte Kyoko hoffnungsvoll.

„Ayano-chan! Lass mich deine Bücher tragen!" Kyoko folgte Ayano auf Schritt und Tritt, sie wollte, dass Ayano glücklich ist. „T-Toshino Kyoko! Du läufst mir schon den ganzen Tag hinterher!" Ayano schien nicht besonders glücklich, aber insgeheim war sie das. ‚Sie verfolgt mich, das ist so süß. Sie ist so süß', dachte Ayano. „Jetzt lass mich doch deine Bücher tragen! Bitte!" Kyoko blickte Ayano mit ihrem Hundeblick an und Ayano wurde rot. „N-Na gut. Wenn du unbedingt willst", sagte sie und gab der aufdringlichen Blondine ihre Bücher. „T-Toshino K-Kyoko?", fragte das lilahaarige Mädchen auf einmal. „Hä?" Ayano wurde leicht rot. ‚Ich sollte ihr es noch sagen, aber wie?', fragte sich Ayano. „I-Ich…" Sie sah rüber zu Kyoko und ihre Augen trafen sich. Ayano errötete noch mehr, ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie blickte vor Verlegenheit weg. „Wieso bist du heute so nett zu mir?", fragte sie dann nur. ‚Ich hab´s vermasselt!' Ayano war wütend auf sich selbst. „Einfach so", log Kyoko, sie hatte ihr versprochen niemanden von ihrem Schicksal zu erzählen. Ayano nickte, aber wusste es hatte einen anderen Grund. ‚Ich will nicht, dass sie mich anders behandelt, nur weil ich sterben werde.' „Ihr seid heute alle so. Wieso?", hakte Ayano nach, obwohl sie es sich schon denken konnte. ‚Sie hat mich durchschaut', dachte Kyoko und fühlte sich ertappt. „Ok, ich hab´s allen gesagt und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir die Zeit zu deiner schönsten Zeit machen." Ayano wusste es, Kyoko konnte nichts für sich behalten. Sie war irgendwie enttäuscht, sie wollte nicht anders behandelt werden als sonst. „Euch würde es dann nur schwerer fallen, wenn es dann soweit ist", sagte Ayano, nahm ihre Bücher und ließ Kyoko einfach stehen. ‚Sie hat Recht, es würde mir dann nur schwerer fallen', dachte Kyoko und seufzte.

In der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, Mathe, konnte sich weder Ayano noch Kyoko richtig konzentrieren. ‚Vielleicht hab ich es auch übertrieben', dachte Kyoko und wollte es wieder gut machen. ‚Ich hätte nicht so austicken dürfen, es ist meine Schuld', dachte Ayano und fühlte sich ebenso schuldig. Beide wussten was zu tun war. ‚Ich sollte mit ihr reden!' Kyoko fasste sofort einen Plan, riss ein Stück eines Zettels ab und schrieb darauf eine Nachricht an Ayano. Sie faltete es zusammen und warf es auf den Tisch des lilahaarigen Mädchens. ‚Hmm, was ist das? Von Kyoko?', dachte Ayano und öffnete das Papier. ‚Ayano-chan, wir sollten reden! Komm in der Pause in den Clubraum. Kyoko', las Ayano auf dem Zettel, drehte sich kurz zu Kyoko um und nickte ihr zu. Kyoko lächelte und Ayano drehte sich wieder um. ‚Schritt eins wäre geschafft', sagte Kyoko zu sich selbst und hakte in Gedanken eine Liste ab. ‚Frag sich nur noch, was ich sagen soll!' Kyoko grübelte die ganze Stunde hindurch.

„Toshino Kyoko!", schrie Ayano beim Eintreten in den Clubraum, fand aber das blonde, sonderbare Mädchen nicht vor. ‚Typisch! Erst bittet sie mich hierher und dann ist sie nicht da', dachte Ayano und setzte sich hin. Sie fand einige von Kyokos selbstgezeichneten Mangas vor und sah sie sich an. Als sie bemerkte, dass die Mangas überwiegend das Thema Yuri behandelten, wurde sie rot und legte die Mangas wieder weg. ‚Wie lange will sie mich noch warten lassen?', fragte sich Ayano seufzend. „Hey, Ayano-chan! Sorry, dass ich so spät bin!" Kyoko trat nun ein und war schon auf Ayanos Standpauke gefasst. „Toshino Kyoko! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, dass du mich hier herrufen und dann warten lassen kannst?", schrie Ayano, sie hielt Kyoko manchmal für unmöglich. „Tut mir leid, ich musste noch was klären", entschuldigte sich Kyoko, sie musste noch mit Yui reden. Die beiden hatten momentan ein bisschen Streit, wollten es aber geheim halten, denn gerade die beiden galten als die besten Freunde überhaupt. Kyoko holte nun ihr Essen raus und aß nebenher. „Also, worüber wolltest du reden?", fragte nun Ayano, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe es heute Morgen übertrieben. Ich hätte niemanden davon erzählen dürfen. Wie kann ich es wieder gut machen?", fragte Kyoko die rotanlaufende Ayano. ‚Geh mit mir aus!', wünschte sich Ayano insgeheim, aber ihr war es zu peinlich Kyoko um ein Date zu bitten. Kyoko blickte sie immer noch fragend an, was sollte Ayano sagen? „Ah, ich weiß schon", sagte Kyoko und Ayano errötete noch mehr. ‚Weiß sie es? Weiß sie, dass ich sie liebe?', dachte Ayano panisch. „Ich werde natürlich nie wieder deinen Pudding essen!" *facepalm* „Was denn?", fragte Kyoko unwissend. ‚Tut sie nur so oder ist sie wirklich so dumm?', fragte sich Ayano verwundert über Kyokos Vorschlag. Ayano nahm nun ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „W-Willst d-du…? Sie stotterte und stockte die ganze Zeit. Kyoko schaute sie fragend an, Ayano konnte es nicht. „Willst du das noch?", fragte sie letztendlich und zeigte auf Kyokos Essen. ‚Ich hab´s schon wieder vermasselt!', dachte Ayano wütend. ‚Da ist noch was anderes als die Tatsache, dass sie sterben muss', dachte Kyoko verwundert über die Frage. „Du wolltest was anderes fragen. Wieso machst du immer einen Rückzieher?", fragte sie nun und wollte Klarheit. ‚Sie hat mich durchschaut. Was soll ich ihr sagen?' Ayano drehte in Gedanken vollkommen durch. „Du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst… aber du weißt, dass ich es am Ende eh raus bekomme", sagte Kyoko grinsend. „Ich werd´s dir nicht sagen!", sagte Ayano entschlossen und verschränkte die Arme. „Buh!", sagte Kyoko, stand auf und ließ Ayano alleine zurück. „Noch nicht!", sagte Ayano sich sicher, dass Kyoko es nicht mehr hörte.

‚Was ist ihr Geheimnis? Was ist es?', fragte sich Kyoko daheim in ihrem Bett liegend. Es war inzwischen Nachmittag und Kyoko konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken. ‚Vielleicht weiß es Chitose? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.' Sie würde alles tun um Ayanos Geheimnis zu erfahren. Sie war unglaublich neugierig und würde keine Ruhe geben bis sie es weiß. ‚Vielleicht ist sie ein Ninja oder ein Vampir?' Kyoko hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was Ayano vor ihr geheim hielt. ‚Vielleicht führt sie Tagebuch? Ja, das ist es!' Das Energiebündel sprang auf und wollte bei Ayano vorbei schauen mit der Absicht ihr das Geheimnis irgendwie zu entlocken. Sie zog ihre Schuhe an und machte sie auf den Weg.

Kyoko hörte es in Ayanos Haus klingeln, ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür. „Hallo, ist Ayano da?", fragte Kyoko freundlich. „Ja, sie ist gerade duschen. Warte doch in ihrem Zimmer auf sie!", forderte die Mutter sie auf und die Blonde zog ihre Schuhe aus. ‚Perfekt!', dachte Kyoko und ging die Treppen hoch in Ayanos Zimmer. Sie war schon gestern hier, aber hatte damals nicht dieselben Absichten. ‚Wo könnte sie es versteckt haben?', fragte sie sich und stellte das ganze Zimmer auf den Kopf. Sie schaute erst unter dem Bett, den auf dem Schreibtisch und dann im Kleiderschrank. ‚Sie hat Dessous?' Kyoko war verwundert als sie sexy Unterwäsche in Ayanos Kommode fand. Sie legte sie zurück und suchte weiter. ‚Ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit, sie wird nicht ewig duschen.' Kyoko stand ein wenig unter Zeitdruck und war in Hektik. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, sie wollte sich geschlagen geben. Sie würde womöglich nie Ayanos Geheimnis erfahren. ‚Wieso ist das Bett so unbequem? Darauf kann man doch nicht schlafen!', dachte sie Kyoko und wollte der Ursache auf den Grund gehen. ‚Ha, da ist es!' Sie hielt triumphierend Ayanos Tagebuch in der Hand und dachte erst noch nach. ‚Soll ich es wirklich lesen? Ach, so schlimm kann das Geheimnis nicht sein!', dachte sie und öffnete das Buch an irgendeiner beliebigen Stelle. ‚Es tut so weh, ich kann es ihr einfach nicht sagen. Ich möchte, dass sie weiß, dass ich sie liebe… ihr blondes Haar glänzt wie Seide und ihre blauen Augen strahlen wie das Meer… sie mag ignorant und eigensinnig sein, aber ich liebe sie einfach. Ich liebe Toshino Kyoko.' Kyoko schluckte, sie hätte das jetzt nicht erwartet. Sie war vollkommen erstarrt, Ayano war verliebt in sie. ‚Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war doch eigentlich offensichtlich, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?' „T-T-Toshino K-Kyoko?" Ayano, nur mit einem Handtuch um, stand in der Tür und war so rot wie noch nie. Kyoko legte sofort das Tagebuch weg und blickte zu Ayano. „W-W-War das mein T-Tagebuch?" Kyoko nickte verlegen und blickte zu Boden. „Weißt du es?", fragte Ayano leise. Kyoko nickte stumm, sie wusste nun alles.


	3. Woran erkennt man Liebe?

Kyoko immer noch leicht geschockt nahm wieder Ayanos Tagebuch und durchsuchte es nach noch mehr Geheimnissen. „Toshino Kyoko!", schrie Ayano und versuchte ihr das Buch zu entreißen. „Gib es mir!" Kyoko hörte nicht auf sie und rannte damit durch das ganze Zimmer gejagt von Ayano. „Toshino Kyoko", sagte Ayano schnaufend. Sie hielt Kyoko an ihren Schultern fest und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „Gib mir das Buch!", schrie sie noch immer schnaufend, aber die Blondine dachte gar nicht daran. „Was wenn nicht?", fragte Kyoko frech und Ayano wurde rot. ‚Sie will mich nur ärgern, das macht sie immer', dachte Ayano und fiel dieses Mal nicht auf einen von Kyokos Tricks rein. „Toshino Kyoko! Gib es mir oder…" Plötzlich küsste Kyoko die Tsundere und wurde losgelassen. Kyoko griff das lilahaarige Mädchen an der Hüfte und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Als sich dann nach einigen langen Sekunden die Blondine wieder von ihrer Tsundere entfernte, stand Ayano noch ein bisschen unter Schock. Kyoko nutzte die Gelegenheit, rannte die Treppen runter und aus der Tür hinaus. ‚Nein, sie hat das Tagebuch!', ärgerte sich Ayano, als sie wieder aus ihrer Trance erwachte. ‚War es jetzt ein Trick oder nicht?'

Kyoko war mittlerweile wieder daheim und las Ayanos Tagebuch. ‚Ist irgendwie süß wie sehr sie mich liebt', dachte sie sich jedes Detail von Ayanos Gefühlen lesend. Sie las jede einzelne Seite bis sie zur letzten beschriebenen kam. ‚Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen, wieso kann ich es nicht? Ich hab nur Angst, dass sie nicht so für mich empfindet.' Das brachte die Blondine zum Nachdenken. ‚Empfinde ich eigentlich genauso für Ayano?', fragte sie sich aufgrund ihrer Unsicherheit. ‚Ach, ich frag einfach Yui!' Sie schnappte sich ihr Handy, aber zögerte dann. Sie hatte heute einen Riesenstreit mit Yui, denn sie hatte Kyoko ihre Liebe offenbart. Kyoko aber sagte, sie würde nichts für sie empfinden. ‚Hmm, dann frag ich vielleicht Chinatsu-chan.' Sie wählte ihre Nummer und wartete darauf, dass sie abhob. „Kyoko-chan, was ist denn?", fragte das pink haarige Mädchen an der anderen Leitung. „Wie merkt man, ob man verliebt ist?", fragte Kyoko gespannt auf Chinatsus Antwort. „Wenn du mich meinst, dann leg ich gleich wieder auf!", schrie Chinatsu ins Telefon. „Nein, es geht nicht um dich, es geht um… jemand anderen." „Nein, nicht Yui-chan!" „Nein, Chinatsu-chan, es ist auch nicht Yui-chan! Sei unbesorgt. Also woran erkennt man es?", fragte Kyoko und versuchte Chinatsu zu beruhigen. „Wenn dein Herz immer anfängt zu rasen und du das Gefühl hast, dass du ohne denjenigen nicht leben könntest." Der letzte Satz überzeugte Kyoko, sie war in Ayano ebenso verliebt und wusste es nun. „Danke, Chinatsu-chan." Sie legte auf und überlegte wann sie es Ayano sagen sollte.

„Was wirklich? Kyoko-chan ist verliebt?" Chinatsu hat sofort Yui angerufen. ‚Deshalb wollte sie mich nicht', dachte Yui enttäuscht. „Sie hat mir nicht gesagt in wen, aber dich und mich können wir ausschließen hat sie gesagt", erklärte Chinatsu ihr am Telefon. „Wen vermutest du?", fragte sie dann. Yui überlegte, sie wusste auch schnell die Antwort. „Ayano-chan!" Sie legte auf, sie musste es verhindern. Auch wenn sie immer ruhig und gelassen wirkt, kann sie sehr aufbrausend sein und vor allen eifersüchtig. Aber diese Seite von ihr versteckte sie immer vor den anderen. ‚Na warte, Kyoko, das werde ich dir versauen!' Sie beschloss an Kyoko Rache zu nehmen, Rache dafür, dass sie sie verletzt hatte. ‚Wenn ich sie nicht haben darf, dann auch niemand anders.' Yui machte sie auf den Weg ihren Plan auszuführen.

„T-Toshino Kyoko! Wieso bist du wieder hier?", fragte Ayano als Kyoko wieder bei ihr vor der Tür stand. Die Blondine hielt ihr das Tagebuch hin und Ayano nahm es an sich. „Können wir reden?", fragte Kyoko dann. „K-Klar. Komm rein", forderte Ayano sie auf und ging dann mit ihr hoch in ihr Zimmer. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich weg gerannt bin!", entschuldigte sich Kyoko und setzte sich auf Ayanos Bett. Das lilahaarige Mädchen setzte sich neben sie und hörte ihr zu. „Ich musste mir erst meiner Gefühle sicher sein, bevor ich dir wieder gegenüber treten konnte." ‚Was will sie mir sagen?', fragte sich Ayano leicht verwundert darüber wie ernst Kyoko sein konnte. „Ich liebe dich, Ayano!", sagte Kyoko leise und wartete Ayanos Reaktion ab. ‚Sie liebt mich auch? Ich glaube, ich träume.' Kyoko beugte sich vor um Ayano zu küssen, aber die Beiden wurden unterbrochen, da jemand an der Tür klingelte. „Warte hier, Kyoko", forderte Ayano ihren Schwarm auf. „Ayano-chan? Du hast zum ersten Mal nur meinen Vornamen gesagt!", sagte Kyoko begeistert, aber Ayano ging schon runter zur Tür und war überrascht über diesen Besuch.

„Yui-chan? Was machst du hier?", fragte Ayano verwundert. „Ja, was machst du hier?" Kyoko stand hinter ihrer neu gewonnenen Liebe. „Kyoko, ich sagte du sollst oben warten!" ‚Sie hat es ihr schon gesagt!', ärgerte sich Yui, als sie bemerkte, dass Ayano nur noch Kyokos Vornamen benutzte. „Sie spielt ein übles Spiel mit dir, Ayano-chan! Sie wird schnell das Interesse an dir verlieren und sucht sich jemand anderen." „Was?", fragten Ayano und Kyoko gleichzeitig. „Yui-chan, können wir reden? Vor der Tür?", forderte Kyoko wütend und zerrte die Schwarzhaarige einige Meter weg von Ayanos Haustür. Trotzdem hörte Ayano jedes einzelne Wort von dem, was die zwei beredeten. „Ich weiß , was du vorhast!", fing Kyoko an Yui an zuschreien. „Du bist sauer, weil ich Ayano liebe und nicht dich! Deshalb möchtest du uns auseinander bringen, aber das funktioniert nicht!" Kyoko gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Und wehe du lässt dich nochmal hier, bei mir oder im Vergnügungsclub blicken. Wir sind fertig miteinander!" Kyoko schlug ihr nochmal ins Gesicht und ließ Yui dann stehen. ‚Es tut weh! Körperlich und emotional!', dachte Yui sich die Wange haltend. ‚Ich werde die zwei schon irgendwie auseinander bringen, egal wie." Sie war entschlossen und ging wieder nach Hause um sich einen besseren Plan auszudenken. Ayano stand vollkommen baff in der Tür und sah Kyoko wieder zu ihr kommen. Die beiden gingen wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer und Ayano wollten einiges von Kyoko wissen. Die beiden setzten sich wieder auf Ayanos Bett und redeten. „Liebt Yui-chan dich auch?", fragte sie schüchtern. „Ich bin halt begehrt, aber keine Sorge. Mein Herz hat sich für dich entschieden!" Kyoko beugte sich vor und verwickelte Ayano in einen Kuss, was in einem Spiel mit ihren Zungen endete. Nach einiger Zeit beendete Kyoko es, sie hatte eine wichtige Frage an ihre Tsundere. „Willst du meine feste Freundin sein?", fragte sie und blickte Ayano tief in die Augen. Diese nickte nur begeistert und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. „Aber wir sollten uns noch besser kennen lernen", schlug Ayano vor, denn sie wollte mehr über ihre Freundin wissen. „Ok, wie lange liebst du mich schon?", fragte Kyoko sehr direkt. Ayano wurde rot. „Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah und du?" „Ich weiß es nicht, klar geworden ist es mir erst heute", erklärte die Blondine. „Aber eins sage ich dir: Ich werde es ab jetzt für immer!" Sie fing wieder an Ayano zu küssen und mit ihrer Zunge wie wild rumzuspielen. Dieses Mal stoppte Ayano es nach einiger Zeit, sie wollte noch mehr über Kyoko erfahren. „Wird es dich dann nicht noch mehr verletzten, wenn ich dann sterbe?", fragte sie. „Es wird weh tun, aber das Risiko geh ich ein", erklärte Kyoko. „Wie wollen wir´s den anderen sagen", fragte sie dann. Darüber hat sich Ayano noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Sie wollte es eigentlich geheim halten. „Keine Sorge. Du musst es niemanden sagen, ich übernehme das", sagte Kyoko, aber Ayano hatte ein Problem damit. Ihr die Meinung anderer sehr wichtig und sie fragte sich, was alle über sie denken würden. Kyoko erkannte sofort, dass Ayano es niemanden sagen wollte. „Ist es weil wir beides Mädchen sind?", fragte Kyoko und nahm Ayanos Hand. „Ayano, Süße, wenn die anderen damit nicht klar kommen ist es deren Problem. Du darfst nicht so viel auf die Meinung anderer geben, sei einfach du selbst und sei stolz drauf." Ayano fühlte sich durch Kyokos Worte gestärkt, aber hatte trotzdem Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen. „Ich weiß, es erfordert Mut, aber machen wir morgen den ersten Schritt und sagen es unseren beiden Clubs. Ich versammle sie im Clubraum und wir beide sagen es ihnen. Ich werde reden, du musst nichts sagen." Kyoko war einfühlsam, diese Seite kannte Ayano gar nicht an ihr. Aber diese Seite gefiel ihr sehr. „Ok, dann sagen wir´s ihnen morgen", murmelte das lilahaarige Mädchen etwas nervös, aber entschlossen.


	4. Rache ist süß

„Jetzt lässt sie uns hier wieder warten!", beschwerte sich Sakurako mit den anderen im Clubraum wartend. „Sie ist fast so schlimm wie das Tittenmonster!" Himawari wurde wütend und schlug ihr auf den Kopf. „Das hat weh getan!", schrie Sakurako und hielt sich den Kopf. „Selber schuld!", sagte Himawari und fing wieder mal an mit ihr zu streiten. „Hört auf zu streiten!", sagte Chitose und trennte die beiden. „Ich frag mich, was Kyoko-chan dieses Mal von uns will", fügte sie hinzu. „Sie sagte, sie hat irgendwas bekannt zu geben", sagte Akari und die anderen blickten verwundert zu ihr. „Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte Chinatsu. Akaris Präsenz war immer noch die Gleiche, vollkommen unauffällig. „Wo ist eigentlich Yui-chan? Und Ayano-chan fehlt auch", bemerkte Chitose durch die Runde schauend. „Yui-chan war heute überhaupt nicht in der Schule. Sie ist vermutlich krank", sagte Chinatsu und dachte an ihre große Liebe. Aber Yui fehlte aufgrund ihres Racheplans, sie konnte Kyoko und Ayano nicht zusammen sehen. „Und wo ist Ayano-chan?", fragte Chitose erneut, aber die anderen zuckten nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich hab sie vorhin mit Kyoko-chan gesehen, aber wo sie jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht", sagte Himawari. Chitose darauf nahm ihre Brille ab und bekam wieder ihr Nasenbluten. „So schön!", schwärmte sie. „Hier!" Himawari hielt ihr Taschentücher hin und sie nahm eins. „Danke." Kyoko und Ayano waren schon vor der Tür, aber Ayano zögerte. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Süße!", sagte Kyoko und streichelte Ayanos Wange. „Hast keine Angst vor ihren Reaktionen?", fragte das lilahaarige Mädchen besorgt. „Nein, ich hab nur Angst davor, dass Yui-chan da sein könnte!" Kyoko war so wütend auf Yui, sie waren seit dem Zwischenfall Feinde. „Komm, lass uns jetzt reingehen und es ihnen sagen!", sagte Kyoko und nahm Ayanos Hand. Als sie dann eintraten, bemerkten alle sofort, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. ‚Es wird Zeit, endlich offen zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen!', dachte sich Ayano und hielt Kyokos Hand noch fester.

Als die beiden dann vor ihren Freundinnen standen, fehlten nicht nur Ayano nicht die Worte. „Ayano und ich, wir sind zusammen!", sagte Kyoko und hob stolz ihre und Ayanos Hand in die Höhe. Die Tsundere lief rot an, sie wartete auf die Reaktionen. „Na endlich!", sagte Sakurako erleichtert und Kyoko und Ayano blickten sie komisch an. „Denkt ihr, wir hätten nicht gemerkt, dass ihr beide euch liebt? Alle haben´s gewusst, nur ihr selbst nicht", erklärte Himawari und beseitigte des Liebespaares Verwirrung. „Tja, Liebe macht blind", sagte Kyoko und blickte Ayano tief in die Augen. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass ihr zwei sagt, dass ihr ein Paar seid!", sagte sie dann mit dem Blick zu Sakurako und Himawari. „Wir sind kein Paar!", schrien die beide im Chor. „Als würde ich je was mit diesem Idiot anfangen wollen!", sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen. „Pff!" Sakurako versuchte zu kontern. „Ich bin immer noch besser als du, du Tittenmonster!" „Hör auf mich so zu nennen!" Himawari gab dem frechen Mädchen eine Kopfnuss. „Ja, zurück zum Thema", unterbrach Chinatsu die beiden. „Nein, das ist gerade viel interessanter!" Kyoko setzte sich hin, Ayano neben sie und alle beobachteten Himawaris und Sakurakos Streit. „Oh, übrigens, Ayano, was hatte die sexy Wäsche zu bedeuten?", fragte Kyoko auf einmal ihre Freundin. „Ja, genau, die sexy Wäsche!" Sakurako versuchte von ihr und Himawari abzulenken. Ayano wurde rot, woher wusste Kyoko davon? „K-Kyoko, vorher weißt du davon?", fragte sie verlegen. „Als ich dein Zimmer durchwühlt habe…" „Du hast mein Zimmer durchwühlt?", unterbrach Ayano sie wütend. „Ja, als ich nach deinem Tagebuch gesucht habe." Jetzt schienen alle Himawari und Sakurako vollkommen vergessen zu haben und wollten mehr von Ayanos Tagebuch wissen. „Nur so nebenbei, was stand in dem Tagebuch?", fragte Sakurako neugierig. „Also, da stand drin wie sehr sie", fing Kyoko an, wurde aber von Ayano aufgehalten, die ihre Hand so sehr drückte, dass es schmerzte. „Au, Ayano, du tust mir weh!" ‚Sie ist stärker als ich dachte', bemerkte Kyoko und war fasziniert. Sie wollte grade wieder anfangen zu reden, als es klingelte und der Unterricht wieder begann.

‚Wie kann ich die zwei nur auseinander bringen?' Yui überlegte weiter ihren Racheplan. Es war bereits Nachmittag, sie war heute nicht in der Schule gewesen. Sie wollte den beiden nicht gegenübertreten, zumindest noch nicht. Auf einmal klingelte ihr Handy, als sie sah, dass es Chinatsu war, hob sie ab. „Hey, Yui-senpai! Du warst nicht in der Schule, du hast was verpasst", erklärte ihr das pink haarige Mädchen ausgeregt. „Hmm, was war denn?", fraget Yui nur halb bei der Sache. „Kyoko-chan und Ayano-chan sind zusammen!" Yui ließ vor Schock ihr Handy auf den Boden fallen. ‚Nein!', schrie sie in Gedanken. „Yui-senpai?", tönte es aus dem am Boden liegenden Handy. Yui nahm es wieder. „Sorry, ich muss auflegen!", sagte sie und beendete das Telefonat. Dann kam ihr die Idee, sie wusste wie sie die beiden trennen konnte.

Am nächsten Schultag war Yui wieder da, sie war da um ihre Rache auszuführen. Sie ging zum Schülerratsbüro mit der Absicht Ayano dort anzutreffen. Sie klopfte an der Tür und die noch bis zum Tod verbleibende Präsidentin öffnete ihr die Tür. „Yui-chan?", rief sie panisch, aber es war bereits zu spät. Yui hielt bereits ein Tuch mit Narkosemitteln in ihr Gesicht und Ayano sank langsam zusammen. Yui zerrte sie dann in die nächste Besenkammer und fesselte sie dort an einen Stuhl. ‚Mein Plan wird aufgehen, nichts kann schief gehen!' Das teuflische Mädchen rieb sich die Hände und grinste. Sie gab der ohnmächtigen Ayano eine Ohrfeige. ‚Das ist dafür, dass Kyoko dich liebt und nicht mich.' Yui hatte so eine Wut auf sie. ‚Kyoko wird mein sein, auch wenn es gezwungen ist!'

Ayano war inzwischen aufgewacht und in totaler Panik. „Yui-chan, lass mich raus hier!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften. „Gib´s auf! Niemand hört, alle sind schon weg", erklärte Yui grinsend. „Wieso hast du mich hier eingesperrt?" „Weil du mir meine Kyoko weggenommen hast!", fing Yui an mit einer lauten Stimme. „Nur wegen dir hat sie mich abgewiesen! Du Miststück!" Sie gab dem lilahaarigen Mädchen eine Ohrfeige. Ayano kamen die Tränen, es glich einer Folter. ‚Kyoko, hilf mir!' Sie schrie in Gedanken um die Hilfe ihrer Freundin. Auf einmal klingelte ihr Handy und Yui nahm es an sich. Sie hob ab, als sie sah, dass es Kyoko war. „Ich hab deinen Anruf bereits erwartet!", sagte sie gelassen. „Yui-chan? Wo ist Ayano und was hast du mit ihr vor?" Ayano hörte Kyokos tränenertränkte Stimme. „Kyoko!", schrie Ayano mit der Hoffnung, dass ihre Freundin sie hörte. „Ayano? Lass sie gehen, Yui-chan!" Kyoko schrie, man hörte es deutlich. „Wenn du was meiner Ayano antust, dann wirst du es bereuen!" Yui lachte nur, sie amüsierte sich über Kyokos Dummheit. „Wo seid ihr?", fragte Kyoko ernst. „Wir sind in…", fing Ayano an wurde aber von Yui unterbrochen, die sie ins Gesicht schlug. Kyokos Tsundere schrie und weinte, aber der Blondine tat es noch mehr weh. „Lass Ayano in Ruhe oder ich ruf die Polizei!", drohte die sonst so fröhliche Kyoko. „Wenn du das machst, ist sie tot!", sagte Yui um sich kurz zu fassen. „Was?!", schrien beide des Paares gleichzeitig, beide voller Angst und Panik. „Wenn du willst, dass ich sie freilasse, dann verlasse sie für mich." Kyoko stand in einer Zwickmühle. Nach kurzem Schweigen, meldete sich Ayano zu Wort. „Kyoko, mach ja nichts Dummes!" Die Blondine war unter Druck, aber wusste dann doch relativ schnell eine Antwort. „Ok, ich akzeptiere deine Bedingung. Wo seid ihr?" Ayano konnte es nicht fassen und hoffte, dass Kyoko irgendwie einen Trick hatte um Yui auszutricksen. „Schule, erster Stock, Besenkammer. Und wenn du es wagst die Polizei oder sonst wen mitzubringen, dann stirbt Ayano, verstanden?" ‚Die zwei verhandeln um mein Leben', dachte die Tsundere nur geschockt und schluckte. „Ok, ich bin in einer halben Stunde da." Mit diesen Worten endete das Telefonat und Ayanos Angst war auf dem Höhepunkt angelangt. „Du wirst damit nicht durchkommen!", schrie sie Yui an, die nur weiter teuflisch lachte. „Glaub mir, dieses Mal gewinne ICH!"

_Tut mir leid, es hat etwas länger gedauert und ist ein bisschen kurz. Aber ich hoffe, euch gefällt es und hoffe weiter auf Unterstützung ;)_


	5. Panik

Kyoko immer noch geschockt von Yuis Vorhaben überlegte, wie sie die Situation bewältigen könnte. Würde sie mit der Polizei kommen, würde Yui Ayano töten und das wollte Kyoko mit Sicherheit nicht. ‚Wie kann ich sie nur befreien?' Sie war am Rande der Verzweiflung, vollkommen aufgelöst. Ihr kamen die Tränen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als Yuis Bedingungen zu akzeptieren und Ayano zu verlassen. ‚Ich kann sie nicht verlassen, ich liebe sie! Aber ich habe keine Wahl.' Kyoko entschloss sich zu Yui zu gehen um Ayano zu befreien. ‚Es wird wehtun, sowohl mir als auch Ayano. Sollte ich vielleicht doch die Polizei rufen?' Kyoko starrte an die Decke und dachte darüber nach. Aber es schien ihr einfach zu gefährlich, sie wollte Ayano nicht jetzt schon gehen lassen. Kyoko würde sich selbst die Schuld geben, deshalb hielt sie es für besser auf Yuis Angebot einzugehen. ‚Ayano wird es verstehen, sie weiß, dass ich Yui nicht liebe', dachte sie hoffnungsvoll und ging aus dem Zimmer Richtung Tür. „Kyoko, wo willst du so spät noch hin?", fragte sie ihre Mutter, da es schon spät war. „Ich geh noch zu einer Freundin, Hausaufgaben und so", log Kyoko sie an und schwieg kurz. „Wenn ich um 12 nicht zurück bin, ruf die Polizei", fügte die Tochter noch hinzu und ging ohne die Antwort ihrer Mutter abzuwarten aus der Tür zur Schule.

„Wie mir scheint kommt Kyoko nicht, du weißt, was das heißt!" Yui drohte der noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselten Ayano. ‚Kyoko, wo bist du?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken vollkommen angsterfüllt. Yui stand vor ihr mit einem Messer in der Hand und kam immer näher. Sie legte dem lilahaarigen Mädchen das Messer an die Kehle. „Letzte Worte?", fragte Yui teuflisch. „Du wirst damit nicht durchkommen!", schrie Ayano schlurzend. Yui lachte nur und nahm das Messer weh, sie amüsierte sich über die Tsundere. „Gib´s auf! Sie kommt nicht! Und weißt du auch warum? Weil sie dich nicht liebt!" In Ayano stieg eine unbändige Wut auf, sie wollte Yui schlagen, konnte es aber nicht. „Falls ich hier lebend raus komme, dann geh ich zur Polizei!", drohte Ayano und schrie um Hilfe. Yui lachte wieder, sie schien das Ganze zu genießen. Auf einmal hörte sie auf, sie hörte Schritte. Sie schlug auch Ayano, damit sie aufhörte zu schreien. Yui stellte sich hinter Ayano und legte ihr wieder das Messer an die Kehle.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Yui leicht nervös. „Ich bin´s Kyoko!" Die Tür öffnete sich und die Blondine trat in den Raum. „Ayano! Was hat sie dir angetan?" Kyoko rannte zu ihrer Freundin, aber Yui warnte sie. „Ein Schritt näher und sie ist tot!" „Lass sie in Ruhe!", schrie Kyoko und wollte sich den beiden nähern. Yui schnitt Ayano leicht in den Hals und sowohl Ayano als auch Kyoko schrien auf. „Hör auf! Ich geh auf dein Angebot ein", sagte die Blondine um ihre Tsundere zu beschützen. Yui grinste und legte das Messer auf den Tisch daneben. „Ich will einen Beweis! Küss mich!" Kyoko wich dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen aus. „Lass vorher Ayano frei!" Yui gab nach, was ein Fehler war. Sie schnitt mit dem Messer die Seile durch, aber ließ sie noch nicht gehen. „Sie muss zuschauen, wie du mich küsst!", stellte Yui als Bedingung und hielt Ayano am Arm. Ayano war nicht wohl dabei, sie könnte es nicht ertragen. Kyoko nickte nur und beugte sich vor. Yui beugte sich ebenso vor und ließ Ayano los. Yui hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, also griff Kyoko nun nach Ayanos Hand, schlug Yui auf den Kopf und rannte dann davon. „Na wartet!", schrie Yui den beiden hinterher. Sie rannten durchs Schulhaus, durch jeden Gang. Plötzlich stoppte Ayano. „Kyoko, ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie Ayano schnaufend und hielt sich an der Wand. ‚Sie wird zusammen brechen! Was soll ich tun?' Erst jetzt bemerkte Kyoko, dass aus Ayanos Armen literweise Blut lief. „Ayano!", schrie Kyoko, aber das lilahaarige Mädchen antwortete nicht. Sie sank zusammen, Kyoko war ergriffen von Panik, da Yui die beiden verfolgte. Sie nahm Ayano auf die Schultern und rannte weiter. „Ayano, keine Sorge. Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus und Yui wandert danach in den Knast!" Kyoko versuchte mit der bewusstlosen Ayano zu reden, aber wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. An der Tür angekommen, bemerkte sie, dass sie verschlossen war. Kyoko rüttelte am Griff, aber sie ging nicht auf. ‚Scheiße! Wir sitzen hier fest!', dachte sie panisch und Yui kam den beiden immer näher. Der Tod kam ihnen immer näher!

_Es hat gedauert, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Hatte lange Zeit ein Blackout und ist ein bisschen kurz geworden. Aber ich hoffe ihr mögt die Story ;)_


	6. Nirgends ist man sicher

Kyoko rannte wie wild durchs ganze Schulhaus, sie suchte Schutz. Sie trug die immer noch bewusstlose Ayano auf ihren Schultern, sie wurde langsam schwer. Sie ging in die Turnhalle, nahm einen Besen und versperrte somit die Tür. Sie setzte Ayano ab und schnaufte schwer. ‚Was ist nur mit Yui? Sie hat vollkommen den Verstand verloren', dachte sich Kyoko angsterfüllt. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr T-Shirt voll mit Blut war wegen Ayano. Kyoko ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Tränen flossen ihre Wange hinunter, sie war vollkommen verzweifelt. „Kyoko!" Sie hörte Yuis Stimme von außerhalb der Turnhalle. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Sonst ruf ich die Polizei!", drohte Kyoko schlurzend. „Ich hab dein Handy! Du kommst hier nicht raus! Heute ist Freitag! Niemand kommt in die Schule, erst am Montag!" Yui war sich eines Sieges sicher und Kyoko weinte noch heftiger. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hörte Yui die ganze Zeit gegen die Tür hämmern, aber war sicher vor ihr. Kyoko hatte Angst, große Angst. Sie hatte auch Angst um die bewusstlose Ayano, deren Arm noch immer sehr stark blutete. „Ok, bleib ruhig drin. Sieh zu wie deine Freundin stirbt!" Yuis Worte schmerzten Kyoko sehr, die Blondine schrie nur noch. Nach einiger Zeit war von Yui nichts mehr zu hören, aber Kyoko ging auf Nummer Sicher und blieb in der Halle. Sie nahm Ayanos Kopf und legte ihn sich in den Schoss. Sie strich sanft durch ihr lilafarbenes Haar. ‚Ayano! Bitte sei nicht tot!', dachte sich Kyoko und vergoss noch viele weitere Tränen. Ayano regte sich nicht und ihre Klamotten waren rot von dem Blut. Kyoko krempelte Ayanos Ärmel hoch und sah, wie tief die Wunde war. Sie riss von ihrer Uniform ein Stück ab und verband den Arm ihrer Freundin damit. Danach küsste sie sie auf die Stirn. „Alles wird gut, Ayano!", flüsterte Kyoko in Ayanos Ohr. Ihr floss wieder eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Dann fing sie an zu schreien, sie schrie Ayanos Namen. ‚Wie sie leidet, wie beide leiden!', dachte Yui amüsiert und setzte sich vor die Tür. Sie würde warten bis Kyoko angekrochen kommt und sich ergibt. Aber die Blondine dachte gar nicht daran, sie sorgte sich nur weiterhin um Ayano. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Ayanos Brust um zu prüfen ob sie noch atmete. Kyoko atmete auf, als sie den leisen Atem ihrer Freundin hörte. ‚Sie lebt noch!' Sie war erleichtert, dass Ayano nicht sterben würde, noch nicht. Kyoko schloss die Augen, es flossen wieder Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Dieses Mal waren es aber Freudentränen. Auf einmal spürte sie etwas an ihren Arm. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah Ayano, die Augen halb geschlossen, ihren Arm greifen. „Ayano! Du bist wach!", schrie Kyoko vor Freude und schloss das lilahaarige Mädchen in ihre Arme. Danach setzte sie sich neben die Blondine hin und versuchte sich über die Situation klar zu werden. „Kyoko…" Ayanos Stimme war sehr schwach. „Was ist passiert?" „Du bist zusammengebrochen, ich trug dich dann hierher. Yui ist vor der Tür und lässt uns nicht raus. Wir sind hier gefangen", erklärte Kyoko ihrer Tsundere. Ayano nickte nur benommen, sie war noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Sie bemerkte den Verband an ihren Arm. ‚Ist das nicht Kyokos Uniform?', dachte sie und blickte dann zu Kyoko. Tatsächlich war ein Stück ihrer Uniform abgerissen und dieses Stück diente nun Ayano als Verband. Sie wurde leicht rot, sie war gerührt, dass Kyoko sich so um sie gekümmert hatte. „Ayano? Woran denkst du?", fragte Kyoko leicht verführerisch, woraufhin Ayano noch mehr errötete. Kyoko lehnte sich rüber zu Ayano und fing an sie zu küssen. Kyoko legte sich dabei auf ihre Tsundere drauf und fing an sie am Hals zu küssen. „Kyoko!" Ayano drehte sich von ihrer Freundin weg, sie war noch nicht bereit. Kyoko verstand sofort und zog sich zurück. „Du willst es langsam angehen lassen, oder?", fragte die Blondine sanft. Ayano nickte nur stumm, ihr ging das alles jetzt zu schnell. „Ich liebe dich, Ayano!", sagte Kyoko und küsste ihre Geliebt auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch, Kyoko!", erwiderte Ayano und griff vorsichtig nach Kyokos Hand. ‚Sie ist so warm', dachte die Tsundere und legte Kyokos Hand auf ihre Wange. Die Blondine lächelte nur, sie war irgendwie glücklich. Dann hörten die beiden wieder Yui gegen die Tür hämmern. „Hört auf mit dem Gesülze!", schrie sie und versuchte weiterhin die Tür irgendwie auf zu bekommen. Ayano kuschelte sich näher an Kyoko heran, sie hatte Angst vor Yui, die den Verstand verloren hat. Die Tsundere wimmerte leise, Kyoko streichelte ihren Kopf und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ayano, ich beschütze dich vor ihr!", flüsterte die Blondine ihr ins Ohr. Kyoko spürte wie sehr Ayano vor Angst zitterte, sie sah, dass sie wirklich Angst hatte. „Yui! Geh! Verschwinde!", schrie Kyoko in Richtung Tür, aber Yui hörte nicht auf sie. „Ayano, alles wird gut", versuchte sie nun wieder Ayano zu trösten und wischte ihrer Freundin die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Tränen stehen dir nicht", sagte Kyoko lächelnd und auch Ayano lächelte kurz. „Komm, schlaf etwas! Morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus!" Sie legte Ayanos Kopf in ihren Schoss und strich durch das lilafarbene Haar. „Willst du nicht auch schlafen?", fragte Ayano leicht rot. „Nein, ich bleib wach! Schlaf jetzt, meine Süße!" Ayano nickte und schloss die Augen.

_Ja, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Inzwischen geht die Story in eine andere Richtung als ich eigentlich wollte, aber hoffe es gefällt euch :)_


	7. Schmerz

Ayano schreckte mitten im Schlaf auf, sie hörte Yui wieder gegen die Tür hämmern. „Kyoko?" Sie blickte hoch zu ihr. „Ayano, schlaf weiter!" „Warst du die ganze Zeit wach?", fragte sie dann die Blondine. Kyoko nickte nur schwach, sie wollte nicht schlafen und konnte es auch nicht. „Ich muss dich doch beschützen", sagte sie dann gähnend und Ayano wurde rot. „Kyoko, geh schlafen!", forderte Ayano von ihr, aber die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde erst wieder schlafen, wenn du vollkommen sicher bist!" Sie strich Ayano durchs Haar und blickte in ihre Augen. Die Tsundere richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben ihre Geliebte. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?", fragte dann Kyoko besorgt. „Es tut noch weh, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern", antwortete Ayano obwohl es sogar noch mehr schmerzte. „Ich werde Yui dafür nie verzeihen!" Kyoko stand auf und ging zu Tür. „Kyoko, was hast du vor?", fragte Ayano ängstlich, aber Kyoko antwortete nicht und entriegelte die Tür. Sofort stürmte Yui in die Halle mit einem Messer in der rechten Hand. Kyoko stürzte sich auf sie und hielt sie am Boden fest. Sie schlug ihr das Messer aus der Hand und ohrfeigte sie dann. Yui aber schlug Kyoko einfach ins Gesicht, welches dann zu bluten anfing. „Kyoko!", schrie Ayano, sie ertrug den Anblick nicht und rannte zu den beiden. Inzwischen war es Yui, die Kyoko verprügelte, nicht anders rum. „Lass sie in Ruhe!", schrie Ayano und drückte Yui weg. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zerrte Ayano mit sich und schlug sie. Dann umschloss sie mit beiden Händen die Luftröhre Ayanos und drückte diese zu. Die Tsundere keuchte, hustete, sie bekam keine Luft mehr. ‚So geht es also zu Ende', dachte sie und schloss die Augen. „Du lässt meine Ayano in Ruhe!" Kyoko schrie nun so laut wie noch nie und zerrte Yui von der halbbewusstlosen Ayano. „Ayano? Hörst du mich?", fragte Kyoko ihre Freundin im Arm haltend. Ayano nickte nur schwach und Kyoko legte sie sanft auf den Boden. Dann wand sie sich wieder Yui zu und schlug auf sie ein. Was sie nicht wusste, Yui hatte wieder das Messer und stach Kyoko damit in den Arm. Die Blondine schrie auf und zog vorsichtig das Messer wieder aus ihrem Arm. „Yui…" Kyoko wollte Yui erstechen, aber war nun zu schwach. Sie ließ das Messer fallen und brach auf Yui zusammen. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drückte Kyoko zu Seite schnappte sich das Messer und wollte Kyoko nun endgültig das Leben nehmen.

„Lass Kyoko-senpai!" Yui und Ayano blickten zu Tür und erblickten Sakurako und Himawari. Sakurako ging auf Yui los und verdrehte ihr den Arm und Himawari ging zu Ayano und wollte wissen, was passiert war. „Yui… will uns töten… weil Kyoko sie nicht liebt…" Ayano sprach nur in Bruchstücken. „Keine Sorge. Polizei und Krankenwagen dürften gleich hier sein", versuchte Himawari sie zu beruhigen. „Ahhh, Tittenmonster, hilf mir!", schrie Sakurako auf einmal und das blauhaarige Mädchen stand auf und die beiden hielten Yui am Boden. „Was mischt ihr euch hier eigentlich ein?!", schrie Yui und versuchte sich zu befreien. Dann kam das erlösende Signal einer Polizeisirene und die drei atmeten auf. Schon sehr bald kam die Polizei in die Turnhalle und auch die Sanitäter und kümmerten sich um die Situation. Kyoko und Ayano wurden ins Krankenhaus gebracht und Yui wurde abgeführt. Kyoko war immer noch bewusstlos, Ayano verspürte eine sehr große Angst. ‚Was wenn sie stirbt, wenn sie noch vor mir stirbt?'

_Freut euch schonmal auf´s nächste Kapitel. Wird es Kyoko überleben? Kommt Yui in den Knast? Und wie wussten Sakurako und Himawari eigentlich davon? Hoffe euch gefällt meine Story ;)_


	8. Was Liebe alles verursacht!

„Au! Was ist passiert?", fragte Kyoko, die gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. „Yui hat dir das Messer in den Arm gerammt. Du wurdest ohnmächtig und Yui wollte dich dann töten. Aber Himawari-chan und Sakurako-chan sind rechtzeitig gekommen und haben uns dann gerettet", erklärte Ayano ihr am Ende von Kyokos Bettes sitzend. Die beiden waren bei der Blondine zu Hause, auch Sakurako und Himawari saßen am Fußende und waren froh, dass Kyoko endlich aufgewacht ist. „Und wo ist Yui jetzt?" „Im Jugendknast", sagte Sakurako aus dem Fenster schauend. Keine von ihnen, weder Ayano noch Sakurako und Himawari, hatte sich von den Schock bis jetzt erholt. „Ach, übrigens, Himawari-chan und Sakurako-chan, woher wusstet ihr davon?", fragte nun Ayano. „Kyoko-senpai hat uns angerufen, bevor sie zur Schule gegangen ist und gesagt, dass wir falls sie sich zwei Stunden später nicht wieder gemeldet hätte, zur Schule kommen sollen und die Polizei rufen sollen", erklärte Himawari und nun war es Ayano klar. Sie war froh, dass Kyoko so gehandelt hatte, trotzdem hatte sie Angst, sogar immer noch. Auch Kyoko war noch in einem Schockzustand. Die sonst so gesprächige Blondine war ganz ruhig und sagte nichts. Sowohl sie als auch Ayano waren an vielen Stellen ihres Körpers verbunden, sie wurden sehr schwer verletzt. Sakurako hatte auch ein paar Kratzer, aber bei ihr war es lange nicht so schlimm. „Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Kyoko dann auf einmal. „Ich hätte einfach auf Yui hören sollen und niemand wäre verletzt." Ayano schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wären vielleicht nicht körperlich verletzt, aber es hätte mich total fertig gemacht und dich dann auch." Ayano hatte Recht, das wusste Kyoko. „Du hast richtig gehandelt", stimmte nun auch Himawari zu. „Hättest du es nicht getan, würde Yui dich fertigmachen und auch Ayano fertig machen. So sind wir sie los." Kyoko nickte. „Was nur passiert wäre, wenn ich euch nicht vorher angerufen hätte?", überlegte Kyoko nun laut. „Ihr beide wärt tot!", schrie Sakurako und kam sich wie eine Heldin vor. „Wir sind so froh, dass wir es rechtzeitig geschafft haben. Wären wir nur einige Sekunden später gekommen, wäre es zu spät gewesen", sagte Himawari glücklich. „Ihr hattet wirklich perfektes Timing", lobte Ayano die beiden.

„Ah, da wäre noch was. Wie sieht es aus mit deiner Position als Schülerratspräsidentin?", fragte dann Sakurako nebenbei. „Ich werde nächste Woche meinen Rücktritt bekannt geben", antwortete Ayano, denn Kyoko hatte sie darum gebeten um ihr Wohl nicht zu gefährden. „Wer wird dann die Nachfolgerin?", fragte Sakurako nun total aufgeregt. „Ich hab beschlossen, dass Chitose das entscheiden soll. Sie selbst will nicht das Amt übernehmen, deshalb lass ich sie meinen Nachfolger bestimmen." „Ich werde Präsidentin!", schrie nun Sakurako Himawari an. „Nein, ich, du Idiot!" Und schon wieder entfachte ein Streit zwischen den beiden. „Hört auf, ihr Turteltäubchen!", sagte nun Kyoko spaßeshalber. „Wir hassen uns, das weißt du?", warf Himawari ein. „Ayano war doch auch meine ‚Rivalin' und was wurde nun draus?", erklärte Kyoko und sowohl die beiden als auch Ayano wurden rot. „Wie könnte ich jemals dieses Tittenmonster lieben?", fragte Sakurako und lachte. „Tsundere-Alarm!", schrie Kyoko und kicherte. „Wenn du nicht verletzt wärst, würde ich dich hauen!", schrie Sakurako. „Das würde auch nichts bringen!" „Kyoko, hör jetzt auf!", mischte sich nun Ayano ein. „Nur wenn du mich küsst!", forderte Kyoko von ihrer Freundin. Ayano beugte sich über ihre Blondine und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Zufrieden?", fragte Ayano leicht genervt. Kyoko nickte nur und grinste. Jetzt starrten Himawari und Sakurako das Paar nur noch an, beide wünschten sich natürlich auch sowas. Aber keine der Beiden wollte ihre Gefühle gestehen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass die jeweils andere sie auch liebte. „Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!", schrie Kyoko und feuerte die beiden an. Dann auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts küsste Sakurako Himawari. Als sie sich dann wieder von ihr entfernte, ging sie lautlos aus dem Zimmer und wieder nach Hause. Himawari stand nur geschockt da. „Was war gerade passiert?", fraget Kyoko das Blauhaarige Mädchen, die nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Himawari-chan, du musst ihr hinterher!", sagte Kyoko und zeigte auf die Tür. Himawari nickte und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Rivalin/Freundin.

„So und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ayano ihre Freundin. Kyoko grinste nur verführerisch und Ayano wurde rot. „Kyoko! Nein!", schrie Ayano und schlug der Blondine den Gedanken sofort aus den Kopf. „Dann lass uns wenigstens knuddeln!", forderte Kyoko und setzte ihren Hundeblick ein. Ayano gab nach und kuschelte sich neben ihre Freundin hin. Kyoko umschlang ihre Tsundere mit beiden Armen und schmiegte sich an sie.

_Dieses Mal ging´s ein bisschen schneller. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr dann was aus Saku und Hima wird :)_


	9. Ein bisschen Liebe und der Knast

„Sakurako?", schreit Himawari ihrer blonden Freundin hinterher. Sakurako aber antwortete nicht und ging einfach weiter. „Wieso hast du das getan?" Sakurako blieb nun stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Weil ich dich liebe…", antwortete sie leise und blickte zu Boden. Ihr lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Himawari hob Sakurakos Kopf und wischte ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht. Dann küsste das blauhaarige Mädchen ihre Freundin. Sakurako geschockt von Himawaris plötzlicher Attacke stand nur geschockt da, als sie sich wieder von ihr entfernt hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch", gab Himawari zu und umarmte ihre blonde Freundin. Dann gingen die beiden ein Stück und ihre Wege trennten sich erst bei ihren Häusern. „Himawari? Sind wir jetzt zusammen?", fragte Sakurako verwirrt und ihre Freundin nickte nur. Sakurako lächelte daraufhin und verschwand in ihrem Haus.

„Kyoko? Schläfst du?", fragte Ayano neben ihrer Freundin liegend. Die beiden waren eingeschlafen während sie gekuschelt hatten. „Kyoko?" Sie hörte ihre Freundin lautstark schnarchen. „Ich hab Rum Raisin für dich!" Sofort richtete Kyoko sich auf und blickte verschlafen zu Ayano. „Wo ist jetzt mein Rum Raisin?", fragte sie als sie merkte, dass ihre lilahaarige Freundin keines hatte. „Ich wollte nur wissen ob du wach bist", entschuldigte Ayano sich. „Du bist gemein!", beschwerte sich Kyoko und legte sich wieder hin. „Ich hab aber was anderes für dich." Ayano schaltete in den Flirtmodus um und legte sich auf Kyoko. Dann fing sie an wie wild mit ihr rumzuknutschen. „Mmh, das ist noch besser als Rum Raisin", bemerkte Kyoko, lächelte und fing an Ayano am Hals zu küssen. „Kyoko!" Ayano entfernte sich von ihr und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. „Tut mir leid…", entschuldigte sich die Blondine. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin nur noch nicht bereit", erklärte Ayano und Kyoko richtete sich wieder auf. „Was denkst du, was gerade zwischen Saku-chan und Hima-chan läuft?" Die Blondine versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Sie lieben sich, wollen es aber nicht zugeben", sagte Ayano und Kyoko lächelte. „Erinnert mich an dich!" Ayano wurde rot. „Kyoko!"

Auf einmal klingelte Kyokos Handy und Ayano gab es ihr. „Hallo?" „Kyoko-senpai, ich bin´s Chinatsu-chan!" „Chinachu!" „Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Kommst du am Montag wieder?" „Keine Sorge. Mir und Ayano geht es einigermaßen." „Das ist schön. Dann gute Besserung." „Danke. Bis Montag." Dann legte Kyoko auf. „Es war nur Chinatsu, sie wollte wissen wie es uns geht." Ayano nickte. „Wie sie wohl damit jetzt umgeht, mit dem was Yui getan hat", überlegte Kyoko laut. „Sie hat es wohl zuerst nicht geglaubt", meinte Ayano. „Ich frag mich, wie es Yui wohl im Knast ergeht. Hoffentlich wird sie zusammengedroschen!", meinte Kyoko begeistert.

„Du bist also die, die aus Eifersucht töten wollte." So wurde Yui in ihrer Zelle begrüßt. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, etwas kleiner als sie, mit schwarzen langen Haaren und Piercings. „Yamina. Yamina Shizu." Sie hielt Yui die Hand hin. „Funami. Funami Yui." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und blickten einander an. „Das ist Sotsu Kazuo." Sie schob ein blondhaariges Mädchen, das Kyoko unglaublich ähnlich sah. „Und hier ist noch Kawa Sachiko." Shizu zeigte auf das braunhaarige große Mädchen, das etwas zu schnitzen schien. Sie blickte kurz auf und nickte. „Wie lange musst du hier bleiben?", fragte dann Kazuo. „Zwei Jahre." „Komm, erzähl uns deine Geschichte!", forderte nun Sachiko, die mit dem Schnitzen aufgehört hat und sich nun dazugesellte. „Es gab da so ein Mädchen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe. Sie war aber in eine andere verliebt aber ich war eifersüchtig. Ich wollte die beiden erpressen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Dann wollte ich die beiden umbringen, aber die Polizei kam und hat mich festgenommen. Und ihr? Wieso seit ihr hier?" „Ich hab jemanden ermordet", sagte Shizu und Yui kam das leicht düster vor. „Mir wurde ein Banküberfall in die Schuhe geschoben." So wirkte auch Kazuo, vollkommen unschuldig. „Ich habe meine beste Freundin vergewaltigt." Bei Sachikos Aussage trat Yui sofort einen Schritt zurück. ‚Das kann ja noch was werden!'

_So, das nächste Kapitel. Yui sitzt jetzt im Knast. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich ein bisschen auf die Geschichten von Yuis Zellengenossinnen ein. Freut ich schon mal._


	10. Für die Ewigkeit?

Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen , Kyoko ist bei Ayano zuhause. „Ayano, ich hab Hunger." „Es ist noch Rum Raisin im Kühlschrank. Ich hol es dir." Kyoko lächelte. ‚Jetzt hab ich eine hübsche Freundin und Rum Raisin. Kann das Leben noch schöner sein?', schwärmte die Blondine und wartete auf ihr Eis. Als Ayano wiederkam, drückte sie ihr den Becher in die Hand und setzte sich neben ihr wieder aufs Bett. Kyoko fiel gleich über ihr Eis her und bot Ayano auch etwas an. „Sag ‚Aaah'!" Ayano wurde rot, aber folgte Kyokos Anweisungen. Letztendlich fütterte Kyoko Ayano mehr als sie selbst aß.

Yui dagegen litt schwer, was Kyoko sehr amüsierte. Immer nur Gefängnisfraß und sie hatte Probleme mit ihren Zellengenossinnen. Sachiko hatte es eindeutig auf sie abgesehen und auch vor Shizu hatte sie Angst. In Kazuo sah sie immer wieder Kyoko, aber nur von Aussehen. Vom Charakter eher wie die junge Kyoko. Sie war nicht gemacht für den Knast wie die anderen. Yui versuchte es einfach nur zu überleben, sie brachte niemanden. Noch immer quälte sie jede Nacht die Beziehung von Kyoko und Ayano. Sie hatte geschworen, dass sie die beiden auseinander bringen würde, egal wie.

Hima und Saku waren nun offiziell zusammen, sie teilten sich sogar das Amt als Schülerratspräsidentin.

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule gab es das Ereignis. Es war die gesamte Gruppe im Raum des Vergnügungsclubs versammelt. Es wurde geredet wie es weitergeht. „Chinatsu-chan, geht's dir wieder besser?" Das Mädchen war lange niedergeschlagen wegen der Sache mit Yui. Sie hatte sie inzwischen aufgegeben und lebte einfach normal weiter. „Ayano, holst du mir Rum Raisin?" „Klar, hab noch welches im Schülerratsbüro. Bin gleich wieder da." Ayano verschwand aus den Raum und Kyoko bereitete sich vor. Sie schaltete Musik an, verteilte Rosen auf den Boden. Alle waren eingeweiht, alle wussten was Kyoko gleich tun würde. „ Seh ich gut aus?", fragte Kyoko panisch. „Du siehst super aus, Kyoko-chan!", sagte Akari. „Seit wann bist du hier?" „Schon die ganze Zeit."

Dann kam Ayano wieder herein und war verwundert. „Kyoko? Was ist hier los?" Kyoko ging zu ihrer Freundin und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Sie zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. ‚Ist es das was ich denke?' Kyoko öffnete das Kästchen, ein Ring war zu sehen.

„Ayano, willst du mich heiraten?"

Ayano wurde rot, ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Das ist das Einzige, was ich je wollte", sagte sie zu Tränen gerührt und umarmte ihre Verlobte.

Der Rest der Gruppe klatschte und hatte auch Tränen in den Augen. Alle umarmten das Brautpaar und sprachen ihre Glückwünsche aus.

_So, das war das Ende meiner Story, hat etwas lang gedauert mit diesem Kapitel. Hatte viel um die Ohren und so. Aber keine Sorge, ich mach ein Sequel, weil es noch zu viele Fragen gibt. Wie wird die Hochzeit? Wie wird Yui reagieren? Und wird Ayano noch ihrem Schicksal zum Opfer fallen? Wenn ja, wie wird Kyoko das verkraften? Also freut euch auf das Sequel. ;)_


End file.
